


NORMYL

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Violence, Murder, Oral Sex, Serial Killers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45





	NORMYL

Normyl  
*A Dark Norman one-shot*

WITHOUT Donna Blohm Glaser THIS WOULD NOT BE HERE. THIS IS OUR STORY AND SHARED IDEAS. MAKE SURE TO SAY THANKS YOU TO HER ALSO IF YOU LIKE IT!!

“Breaking news on the serial murderer here in our city. Another body was discovered late last night as the police received a report about a possible B&E only to find the body of one Melinda James, a 27 year old female who was found Dead On Arrival when the police found her body. This is the third victim in two weeks to have been found in this same way. Local cops have no leads to who might be doing this horrifying crime. The chief of police is ready to release a curfew if no leads are found and he advises everyone not to travel alone. We will have more news at 10, I’m Tiffany Peterson with Channel 2 Action News.”  
Katherin stared at the TV with a blank expression on her face. She had heard talk of this among her friends but never thought the killer would be this close to her house. The body was found only two blocks away from her and the other two had been found four blocks away. She turned the TV off with the remote and stood up. Hearing the sirens outside forced her to walk to the small window. At least three cop cars came speeding by along with an ambulance and a fire truck.  
She backed away and closed the windows, she had been distracted enough for tonight and was on a deadline to release her new work. She wrote short stories for people, friends and acquaintances. All about a single man Norman Reedus. He was their inspiration and he did inspire her. Sitting down day and night to pump these stories out, trying to make everyone happy but it was putting stress on her. Her head always ached and so did her back, but it was worth it to read the reviews after.  
“Okay, time to get it done.” She said to herself, sitting back down at her desk where her fully charged laptop sat, mid story. Writers block had been happening more and more over these past weeks and she had nothing to distract her to uncloud her mind. No matter what story she was working on at the moment, the sex and romance got to her every time. Getting turned on by her own work left her aching and wanting, so badly to have a shot at Norman herself but that was the dream of every one of her friends. But wishing never hurt.

*Later that night..4am.*

“Fuck!” she yelled and pushed the laptop away, this wasnt working out. Nothing she did changed the shitty piece of work in front of her. For some reason she couldnt get the sex part right this time. There was only so many times she could write it after all before it started to get boring. She knew rest was in order but no rest for the wicked. Instead she leaned her chair back and let her eyes close for a moment.   
The pounding subsided the longer they were close but if she sat here too long then she would surely fall asleep. Something creaked behind her like footsteps but she lived alone so that was never a good sigh. The news from earlier going straight to the front of her brain, “who`s there?” she asked, like every woman in every horror movie did just before their death.  
But nothing happened. No monster creeped from the shadows with an axe to kill her. The window beside her bed was cracked, letting the cool night breeze in and on the floor sat her book. The wind had knocked it off her nightstand. Katherin grinned, feeling stupid for scaring herself like that and went back to resting her eyes.  
“What are you doing Katherin?” A deep, unmistakeable voice said roughly in her ear, she would know that sexy voice anywhere but it couldnt be him. She was dreaming, Norman Reedus was NOT in her house. “I asked you a question.” His voice held the heat of a parent who was displeased at something.  
She let herself dream about him, day dream or not she needed this. She knew in the morning she would wake up thinking it had been real, felt real but it couldnt be so she would damn sure enjoy this fantasy for now. “Yes Im supposed to be writing Norman, but its late and my eyes are killing me.” She groaned and rubbed her eyes, trying to ease the ache.  
His hot breath brushed against her ear and she shivered, feeling the usual dull ache between her thighs come back in full force from just the feel of his breath. It was almost like magic. “But you need to keep writing, I cant enjoy all these dirty little stories if you sleep, now can I?” the scruff on his chin brushing her neck.  
“Oh god, no i guess you cant but just a little rest..” she moaned, responding to his voice weather she wanted to or not. It was out of her control.   
“No, no...no Kitty Kat, you need to get up and keep going, to make me happy..” he kissed her neck, leaving a hot trail up her neck, “you wanna make me happy dont ya?”  
Katherin moaned, letting her hand reach around to touch his hair. She knew it was stupid, that his image would slip through her fingers and he would disappear but it didnt happen, her hand touched the softest hair she had ever felt, her head turns and his hips brushed against her cheek. “Yes i wanna make you happy.”  
He chuckled into her ear, “thats a good girl, come on now and if you do it right ill give you a little treat.” He moved her chair back some, just enough to get his shoulders through the space so he could get under the desk.  
Katherin was confused, trying to push the chair back but he held onto the legs, “nope, time to work darling, fun only happens when you write..that tingle it gives you, the way your pussy starts to ache and your panties get wet.” Norman whispered from under the desk, almost making her cum right now.  
“Okay ill keep going.” She said and smiled, strange dream she thought. Getting back into her story without anything to hold her back. Her fingers flying over the keys, her writers bock gone the instant he told her how much he needed to read it. She leaned back when she was done, almost forgetting that he was there until she felt his large hands on her ankles, gripping hard enough so she coulnt move.  
“All done?” Norman asked, muffled by the small space under the desk.  
She glanced down but couldnt see anything, still leading her to believe this wasnt real. “Yes all done, it just poured out of me, its the strangest thing.”  
“Is that the only thing that poured out of you Kat?” he purred, his hands sliding up her bare legs.  
She shivered, those hands where on her, his large, thick fingered hands coming up her legs. She scooted the chair back and finally saw his face, that same sexy smile on it that made millions of women wet. “Yes it was, for now..these stories usually turn me on.” She blushed at her own words.  
“Yes i know,” he inhaled against her thigh, “i can smell it, are you ready for your treat?”  
Katherin groaned, spreading her legs wider, feeling slutty but unable to help herself around him, “yes im ready, i always dream about this.”  
“Oh i know you do Kat, to get your treat you have to read it to me..” he kissed her thighs with an open mouth, heading higher and higher.  
“What?”  
“You heard me, read the story to me.” His voice was a deep, sexy growl that had an instant effect on her.  
She sat forward and began to read, feeling her face heating up as Norman began to tease his woman in her story, that mouth of his make her crazy. She stuttered when she felt her panties being pushed to the side with one of his fingers. Her core dripping from the erotic read and the man between her legs.  
“Uh nuh...dont stop reading or ill stop too.” His finger slid up her slit and she moaned, going back to reading out loud for him, hearing him groan softly and dip his finger quickly inside her.  
“OH...!” she moaned and stopped reading only for him to stop once more.. she shook it off and read, his tongue laying flat against her, panties still pushed to the side, he licked up her pussy. Stealing the breath from her lips. Her body shaking as she read, the faster she read out loud, the faster his tongue moved. Digging into her folds, twirling in tortuous circles on her swollen clit. Katherin gripped the arms of the chair, ripping into the padding. His hands held her body still when she started to grind onto his mouth.  
She neared the end of the story, feeling her orgasm around the corner also. “The End.” She read and he really went at hit, using his fingers to spread her open while he tongue fucked her untl she came, “fuuuck!!” she came so hard she saw stars, her entire body shaking from the impact. She sagged back, her eyes growing very heavy until shes fast asleep.

*Morning*

Katherin wakes up in a good mood, still asleep at her desk. The finished story flashing at her. God last night had been a revelation. The best sexual encounter she had ever had and there wasnt even any sex. The way his mouth felt against her, the urgency of her orgasms was mind blowing. She went to stretch and something fell out of her lap, her vibrator. Still sticky from use. She looked at it...had last night really been a dream...she imagined it all and used this on herself thinking about him..no way.  
She was insane, thinking that Norman, the real Norman had been with her. Stupid.. she groaned and pushed out of her chair, her legs still weak. She grabbed a quick shower and left for the day to do her usual chores and errands. The whole day she thought about him, the way he felt on her, the way she did everything she asked, it wasnt like her but then again it had been just a damn dream, the most erotic one she ever had...

Evening came around and she turned the news back on, apparently no updates from the killer, which was good. It made her check all the windows in her house and make sure both doors were locked up tight before she sat down with a glass of wine and her laptop. Another story demanding her attention, a chill ran down her spine, thinking maybe she might have another erotic dream like the night before, maybe..  
The night had worn on and on, no hope of her waiting dream and she felt half dead in her chair, the story once again unfinished as her mind couldnt focus on anything but him. She felt exhausted sitting here. She dozed off, waking slightly when she heard a noise but once again nothing came of it. She blinked and she was in his arms, those strong arms around her. Walking her to the bed.  
“Its okay baby, i got you.” In his sexy voice.  
“Norman?” she asked, not knowing if it was a dream, she could smell his cologne, so strong it drafted through her house, clinging onto her shirt.  
“I know you are tired, but why arent you writing for me..i told you to never stop writing those dirty little stories of yours. You know you have to write if you want me here, i miss when you dont do it..i need those stories to make me cum..if i dont get them..” his sentence drifted off.  
“Then what..?” Katherin asked, her body on fire from his words. Her pussy achy once more and soaking wet.  
“I need them to cum..and if i cant cum im too hard to handle..you have been such a bad girl..stopping like that, now you know i have to punish you. I need `em so bad kitty Kat, you cant rest until i have them.”  
She panted, hearing his words sliced through her, him wanting to punish her shouldnt have brought on the sudden stab of lust she felt, the utter need to please him, to make him happy and give him everything he wants,no matter what.  
“Kat doesnt get to cum unless you write those stories..i cant come to you unless you write every day for those naughty girls..you like to cum dont you baby, if feels so good to get you release.”   
Norman licks those pink lips of his and acts like he is going to get a taste of you but he turns away instead, going to the desk to grab your computer and hands it to you, “NOW FUCKING WRITE!” he screamed at her, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.   
She sat up, turning it back on to get right into her story, afraid and excited what he might do if she didnt move quick enough. She watched him sitting there in that chair, he opened his jeans and took his long, thick cock into his bear like hands, spitting in the palm of his hands to get them moist, he starts jerking himself nice and slow, using both hands because he is so big.  
Katherin moaned, letting her fingers click over the keyboard, she was so good she didnt have to watch the screen to right it, just looked at him working his cock over as if she wasnt there.  
He caught her staring and smiled, “yup. See this is for you baby...you write and daddy gives you want you want. But it has to be good or no cock for you, it has to be real good..it has to make me want to fuck you into that desk..” he moaned as his palm twisted over his plump head, “fuck you hard baby, only for you..but you must write.”   
She clenched her thighs, trying to dull the raging ache but failing. He smiled knowing exactly what she was doing and put his hand out to her, she got out of bed, bringing the laptop with her and came over to him. Norman spun her around and pulled her shorts and panties down, “see so wet darling.” She put the laptop on the edge of the bed and he made her sit on him, his cock pushing deep inside her, filling her up until she was ready to bust everwhere. She had to control her breathing.   
“Write!” he growled at her and she typed, feeling his cock twitch inside of her. “fuck that section was good.” Norman said reading over her shoulder and he thrusted his hips up into her hard, hearing her gasp. “see that was good huh, you give me more and ill give you more.”  
Katherin moaned, feeling his nails digging into her thighs, his mouth kissing over her neck, tilting her head to the side, fingers still clicking loudly.  
He read another section, “No.i dont like that one..take that out.” He pulls ot of her, angry and makes her sit back on the bed, naked from the waist down. She had never thought that simple thing would make him so angry but he was seething, face turning red, hands going into fists.   
He sat back in the chair, taking his wet cock back into his hands and began thrusting into his hands over and over again, “Do it right! It has to be the best!” he shouts at her, “you want me to leave and not come back?!”  
His change suprised her, never knowing he could get this angry over this little thing but she was wet seeing him angry like this, fisting his cock harder and harder with each thrust. She moaned and put a hand over her mouth to cover it but he had heard it.  
“Youre getting wet arent you, the story so good it gets that tight little pussy wet..only I get that pussy wet do you understand?!” he screamed again and got up from the chair, “dont fucking piss me off!” he slapped her face hard, the tip of his nail scratching her soft skin, the only flaw in it, made from him. His cock pulsed, precum dripping off.  
Katherin rubbed her sore cheek, a new wave of lust shooting through her. She had loved when he slapped her like that, how angry he could get so easily.. her body started to shake, she was so close to cuming already.  
He yelled at her, “NO! You dont get to cum, you have to earn it.” He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her on the ground, shoving his foot in her stomach.  
Katherin moans, pushed closer and closer to the edge, even with his foot on her. His words spat in her face. She watched him pull off his belt as her body shook again.  
“I said NO!” the belt came down on her chest hard, Katherin groaned and started to cum, shakes wracking her body. She sees him fall to the ground and throws her legs over his shoulders and dives into her dripping pussy just as she cums hard. “oh baby i like you wet, good and wet only for dady.” He was biting and licking her pussy, making her cum hard once more.  
She was screaming his name as he continued to eat her out even after she had stopped cumming, his tongue twirling all around her, his hands lifting her ass up and bringing her closer to his mouth. He ate her until she as nearly dry, moaning with her clit in his mouth. Then Katherin was moved, shoved hard onto her weak knees, norman standing over her, cock in his hand.  
He grabbed her by the throat and stuffed himself into her mouth. His long cock slipping down her throat over and over again until she gags, “TAKE IT!!” he screamed at her, his head falling back..  
Katherin cant breathe from him thrusting so hard so she bites his cock, thinking he will pull away but he doesnt, instead he fists her hair and she feels him cum hard down her throat. He pulls out and she wipes her mouth and looking towards the finished story on the laptop.  
Norman glanced over and smiled, “thats good baby.” He pulls her close and kisses her sensually, licking off some of his cum off her lips, “i will be back, you better keep writing.”  
She closed her eyes for a moment and suddenly he was gone, nothing left behind. Her shorts were back on, the chair pushed back against the wall..nothing out of place..  
“What the fuck?” she asked herself looking all around, the taste of his cum still fresh in her mouth. She sat down on something, her vibrator once again sticky and dead.. “no fucking way that was a dream...no he was here. He was here!!” she screamed into the empty house. She took a deep breath and smelt it, his cologne was still in the air.  
She put her nose to her shirt and sniffed, it still clung to her clothes..but faded after a few moments. 

*Days Later*

The next few days were normal. Writing was great and no weird dreams or hallucinations since that one night three days ago. Katherin knew she was loosing her mind. Everything had felt so real. But today was a normal day. Work this morning and she actually had a date, for the first time in months. Yeah it was with one of her co workers and she wouldnt call it a date, just coffee between friends.  
She sat at the small table outside, the sun on her face. A hot cup of coffee in her hand and her co worker Parker next to her. He had always had a crush on her but she only had eyes for one man..one sexy man who she would never claim as her own but she wouldnt stop writing or dreaming about him.  
“Hey Kat, you okay?” Parker asked, touching her arm.  
For some reason she jerked her arm away like she wasnt single, it was normal to go out for coffee with a good looking man when she didnt have one of her own. Touching her arm wasnt bad yet she felt guilty and a little scared about what he might say again if he ever came back to her dreams.  
“Uh, yeah sorry Parker. Its been a rough week is all.” She offered a small smile.  
“You still worried about those murders in your area?”   
She had told him about the last one, saying it scared her to be so close to all of it, “yeah i am, whoever it is hasnt been caught yet.” She looked around, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. She gasped and looked around, expecting to see someone lookin her way but there was nothing.  
“Maybe you should stay with a friend or at a hotel until this is over, you might feel safter..or you could stay with me.”  
She let her mouth drop open, he was inviting her to stay with him.. “oh no thats probably not a good idea.” She couldnt leave her home, she wouldnt run the risk of loosing her dreams, or maybe finding out he was real, she needed to see him again and she knew Parker had something else in mind.  
“Oh come on, it can be like it was in school.”  
She had gone to school with Parker as kids but they werent kids anymore, “no im fine really, just those murders, somthing odd about them.”  
He snorted, “the whole thing is odd Kat, the fact that they are all naked women, killed right after having sex with someone, someone that their friends didnt know about.”  
She shivered, seeing the sky getting darker, “yeah but those messages left on their bodies is strange.”   
She had saw the paper that someone had leaked the photos of the dead woman, they all had messages on their bodies. Carved into their skin with what looked like a knife, “She enjoyed it!” had been one of them, the other was, “Im gonna strike again.” The last one read, “She was mine!”  
“Dont think about that, whoever did it is sick.”  
Kat didnt reply, just felt someone looking at her again and she suddenly became wet between her thighs like she had just had hours of foreplay instead of coffee with a man she didnt find attractive. It was him...  
“Look i need to head home, its getting dark and i have aways to walk.” She got up and groaned, smelling that specific cologne in the air same as it was in her room, and her pussy dripped again, so wet from a simple smell, his smell.  
“Okay ill walk you, dont need to be alone with whats going on.”   
“No its okay.” She didnt want him around if Norman showed up.  
“im going to at least walk you until you are a block away, come on.”  
She groaned and let him walk with her, seeing the sky get darker with each step, her panties soaked all the way now. The smell still in the air but she looked around to see no one.  
“Thanks again Parker, see you at work.” Kat turned and walked away.   
“Stay safe!” he called.  
She hear a commotion from behind her so she turned to see Parker gone, an alley off to his right where the commotion sounded once more. It was him, Norman..he hadnt been a dream and she wasnt crazy. He had Parker pinned against the brick wall of her building, a sharp knife in his hand.   
She saw Norman look at her, his eyes almost black with rage. It made she shiver, she blinked and in an instant the knife was pressed up to Parkers throat and pressed in to the hilt of the blade, blood gushing down his white shirt. He sagged and Norman pulled the knife out, letting Parker drop to the ground and gag on his own blood.  
Then he looked at her, blood drops covering his face. Those hands she loved, now covered in his blood. Norman came at her, “YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME BITCH!!!” He screamed in to her face and drug her up into her building, pushing the door closed.   
She just sat there, she knew she should be very afraid of him..he just killed someone righ in front of her. But she wasnt, she was wet, so so wet.   
“YOU WANT IT NEXT!!!” He snarled at her, grabbing her and putting the bloody knife to her delicate throat, blood...Parkers blood smearing on her skin, he watched her wide eyed at him, her breathing shallow. His cock is already rock hard from killing that man and he wants to fuck her so bad.  
Katherin just moans and lets her hand slide down his chest, down to his hard cock, rubbing over it. Biting on her lip like she always did.   
He groaned, “Yeah i just killed a guy and you still want it! You cant have it!” he pushed her away, angry and confused all at the same time, “look at what you made me do!!: he growled and started to pace around her living room. His bloody hands running through his tousled hair.   
He watched her stand there..just staring at him with those blue eyes, those angelic eyes. She was so perfect..too perfect it pissed him off.. “You want this cock...then here it is!” he growled and tore off his clothes, the blood smearing everywhere his hands touched. He stepped forward and pulled her by the hair, kissing her so hard that their teeth clashed and it split her lip, leaking small amounts of blood into his mouth.   
Katherin kissed him back, pulling at her own clothes until she was as naked as he was, her pussy beyond ready to have him. “Norman..”  
“Shut up! I tell you when to talk!!” he said and started to walk, his hands still in her curly hair, she slipped and he drug her across the floor to her desk, that damn desk. “get up!” she got up and he spun her around, spanking her ass over and over again until her perfect cheeks were red.  
“Look at what you did to me...fucking around on me..!!” he screamed into her ear, pressing his body firm against her, letting the knife in his right hand coast over her nipples, the blade teasing them until she cried out.   
His cock twitched and he worked it between her thighs, rutting into her but leaving her pussy untouched, “he cant fuck you like i can little girl...im gonna fuck you so good that you only want mine...no other cock will satisfy you!!” he rubbed the head of his cock on her slit.  
Katherin screamed, the blade cutting into her lightly. Pain and pleasure shooting up her spine, the feel of his hard cock teasing her was enough to make her cum but she would wait, he was too on edge right now.  
“Better fuckin hold onto this desk, im gonna fuck you til this pussy remembers who i am..you fall and im going to beat this ass over and over again..” he lifted her leg onto the desk, her pussy opening for him. Norman thrust in deep, he knew it hurt her and still he sunk deeper. She was so tight...tighter than he tought..  
“Norman!! Fuck me..tear this pussy up...just fuck me hard!” Katherin moaned, begging him while she had a death grip on the desk.  
Norman closed his eyes, soaking up all the feelings, the dried blood on his hands. Her wet pussy clamped onto his cock, her voice begging him to fuck her, to tear her pussy up...he couldnt say no.. he bucked his hips up hard, slapping her ass as he did it.   
He could feel her flutter and knew she was close, “always so close huh Kat..just fuckin need this cock all the time...” he felt her cum around him, smiling over the feel of control.  
“Norman!!” she moaned and sagged against the desk.  
The smile leave his face in a milisecond, turning angry again and pushing away from her. “You cheated!!!” he screamed and started to pace again, his blood boiling, the knife still in his hands. Kat got up and came up to him.   
“Come on baby, let me write you a story to help calm you down.”   
He pouts, “nothing can calm me down.”  
She smiles and takes him by the hand, leading him into her bathroom and starts a hot bath, “step in.” She said calmly and he stepped in, sitting down. Katherin turned and went back to get her computer from the other room, coming to sit down in a chair right by the edge of the tub.  
She notices he grabs the rag and starts to clean the dried blood off, she starts to write for him, reading it as she goes along but it didnt calm him at all.   
He was pouting, “not working”  
She put the computer aside and grabbed the paper, details from the murder on every page. One hand hold the paper, the other slips into the tub and finds his cock, still hard and ready and begins to jerk him off. Reading details to him,the blood and bodies, mentions the messages carved into their skin.  
“Uh huh this is better...i needed this. You cheated on me.” His voice was low again.  
“Im sorry, it was just coffee..” she said, still stroking him.  
“But you were laughing with him, having a good time without me.” He said and started to pout again.   
Katherin smiles and reads some more of the paper, “you always leave me, i wasnt even sure if you were real or if i was crazy.” She admitted out loud to him.  
“Im no dream! Is that all you want me to be, a dream..not really here?!” he screamed at her.  
“No!! I want you to stay here with me forever.. but i have to leave sometimes..i have work.”  
“Hmm..read more...your voice calms me down..so just work?” he asks breathlessly, her hand still jerking him off.  
Katherin nods and pumps faster, seeing his body move so he grinded into her hand over and over again, the words turning him on..the blood and the dead women..he was close to cuming..  
“Fuck!!!” he came into her hand..breathing hard. Then he looked up at her, “you never thanked me for killing him for you. I did you a favor, he was bothering you and you didnt like it..” he watches her lean down to lick a drop of blood off his cheek.  
“Thank you for killing him..i always need you to protect me..but no other house calls.”   
Norman shifted his eyes down, trying not to look so guilty, “what do you mean?”  
Katherin showed him the paper of the dead women, “i know this was you..breaking in and fucking them..then you killed them..so who was cheating now..?”   
He looked away, “you make me mad when you stop writing so its your fault, i told you what could happen..not my fault.”  
“All they want is stories..i cant keep up with them.” She said sadly.  
“You must keep up or i make more house calls as you say.”  
“But someone was stalking me Norman..asking too much.” She showed him the inside of the paper.  
The dead girl was the most recent one, the woman who had been stalking her, he smiled, “well she isnt stalking you anymore now is she?”  
“No.” Katherin said sheepishly.  
He kissed her hand, “she was hurting you, i didnt like it, she made you think about stopping and i couldnt have that. I need those stories of yours, i really do.”  
She saw he was hard again so she kept stroking him faster, “ah..ah..shit..fuck harder baby..hard.” he moaned.  
“Tell me you love me Norman.” She said and kept stroking him.  
“Dont wanna..” he moans.  
Katherin takes her hand away and lets the paper drop from her lap, “maybe i should go meet someone else, have some coffee.”  
“No! Stay!” he said loudly, and grabbed her hand but she slipped it out of his.  
“Come back!!”  
“Tell me Norman.” She turned away from him..  
“NO!! I will kill anyone you meet, then ill kill you.”  
“Then ill kill myself how about that..no need to be here if you dont love me!” she screamed, dead serious about this..his love was everything.  
“NO DONT!” he screamed and got out of the tub quickly, nearly falling on the wet floor and grabbed her from behind, “no..no dont, i love you baby..ONLY you....you should know that....dont go.” He snuggled into her and kissed her neck, still hard against her ass.  
Katherin smiles and turns to kiss him quickly. Leading him back to the chair and waiting until he sat down. She bent and grabbed her computer, handing it to him. He was clearly confused as she got into the the bloody water and looked at him, “then write me a story.”  
“I do love you kitty Kat and ill show you..i have showed you..i killed him..”  
She moans, “i know, read for me Norman..”   
He smiled.. “just this once darling, but then its you..you can never quit....i dont want to get that angry..”  
Katherin nodded and laid back, her foot sticking out of the blood smeared tub, “i know Norman..i know.”

THE END!!


End file.
